reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cowboy Outfit
The Cowboy Outfit is the default outfit available for Marston in Red Dead Redemption and its expansion pack, Undead Nightmare. It is also featured as an optional outfit in Red Dead Redemption 2 and Red Dead Online. Description The Cowboy outfit worn by John Marston is a long-sleeved beige shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black denim jacket with the sleeves cut off to the shoulders, black gloves, a satchel that lays on his right side, and pin-striped pants that are worn over the boots. It is the only outfit available to Marston at the beginning of Redemption. It is replaced by the Rancher Outfit following the mission "The Outlaw's Return". It is the only outfit to receive significant re-design following the final storyline mission; when playing as Jack Marston during the game's epilogue, the outfit changes to a beige jacket worn over a plain white shirt with a red neckerchief around Jack's neck, and tighter, darker pants tucked into the boots. As with most standard outfits, the Cowboy Outfit doesn't give Marston any in-game bonuses or benefits when worn. In the Undead Nightmare expansion pack, John's Cowboy Outfit is replaced by the Undead Cowboy Outfit following completion of the main storyline. Thus, it cannot be worn following the mission "On A Pale Horse". John_Marston1.jpg|John Marston's Cowboy Outfit. Jack marston.png|Jack Marston's Cowboy Outfit. Acquisition ''Red Dead Redemption'' ;John's version *Automatically unlocked following the mission "Exodus in America". ;Jack's version *Unlocked following the completion of the mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". ''Undead Nightmare'' The Cowboy Outfit is automatically unlocked for use following the completion of the mission "Love in the Time of Plague". Red Dead Redemption II The Redemption 2 rendition of the Cowboy Outfit can be unlocked following the mission "Motherhood", and like all modular outfits in the game can be customized with other articles of clothing. Trivia RDR *In a Q&A section with Rockstar Games, it was stated that the style of hat Marston wears is a Light Center Crease, Modified-Cattleman. *In the epilogue of Redemption II, Marston dons a similar outfit under the name "The Cowboy", however, there are some differences. **The shirt is an off white cashmere shirt while in Redemption the shirt is a dark beige work shirt. **His pants aren't as baggy as in Red Dead Redemption. **Instead of a regular belt with a buckle, Marston wears a large bullet belt sideways. **His vest is permanently buttoned up at the bottom. **John has a much different pistol belt and holster in Redemption 2. **The pockets on the vest are slimmer in Redemption 2. **John wears white suspenders instead of a belt in Redemption 2. **The hat of the outfit now has stitching along the left side and the black band now has a tie on the right side. *This outfit bears a number of similarities to the one Tector Gorch wears in the 1969 Western "The Wild Bunch"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wild_Bunch, which Red Dead Redemption was heavily influenced by. Both men wear a dark jacket with the sleeves cut off, a light shirt, dark pants, and a black hat. *Arthur's default outfit appears to be inspired by Jack's cowboy outfit, right down to having his pants tucked into his boots and wearing a similar beige jacket. *The Duster Coat, Mexican Poncho, Bandito, Bollard Twins, Reyes' Rebels, and Walton's Gang outfits are all minor variations of John Marston's Cowboy Outfit. RDR2 *Part of the Outlaw Pass No. 2, the beta Redemption 2 '' version of the outfit is available to RDO players under the name "The Clelland". *In 2, the extra ammo belt of this outfit cannot be worn at will, but after equipping the entire outfit the belt will stay on if any clothing is changed. However, it disappears if any vest (including the gunslinger vest outside of the entire outfit) is worn. Gallery ''Red Dead Redemption Jackoutfit1.png|In-game description page. Red-dead-redemption-18344-1920x1080.jpg|Artwork of John in his Cowboy Outfit. Cowbot.jpg|Promotional screenshot depicting John in his Cowboy Outfit. Rdr john marston03.jpg|Promotional screenshot depicting John in his Cowboy Outfit. Rdr zhou02.jpg|Promotional screenshot depicting John in his Cowboy Outfit. Red Dead Redemption Horse.jpg|Promotional screenshot depicting John in his Cowboy Outfit. John marston gallery14.jpg|Promotional screenshot depicting John in his Cowboy Outfit. John marston gallery28.jpg|Promotional screenshot depicting John in his Cowboy Outfit, sans the vest. Rdr friends problems03.jpg|John wearing his Cowboy outfit, with the exception of his sleeveless denim vest, as seen in "New Friends, Old Problems". cowboy-outfit-02.jpg|John Marston's Cowboy outfit. cowboy-outfit-05.jpg|Jack Marston's Cowboy outfit. ''Undead Nightmare'' Zombie kaboom.jpg|Promotional screenshot of John wearing his Cowboy Outfit. Zombies below.jpg|Promotional screenshot of John wearing his Cowboy Outfit; notice the lack of his signature hat. ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' RDR 2 First Look 22.jpg|John wearing a beta version of the Cowboy Outfit in a pre release screenshot. Red Dead Online cowboy outfit.jpg|The Clelland outfit in Red Dead Online. John's final version.jpg|Final in game cowboy outfit Related Content es:Traje de vaquero it:Vestito da cowboy Category:Redemption Outfits Category:Outfits in Redemption 2